


fibonacci sequence

by waspfactor



Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: a late night aquarium encounter
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	fibonacci sequence

**Author's Note:**

> if ship not canon why at aquarium?

Maehara doesn’t know how he ends up at the aquarium late at night. It’s comforting in a way; the dim lighting amplifies the luminescence of the fish tanks but still allows for Maehara to slink around in the darkness.

Through all the blue, he spots a flash of orange. Not orange in _his_ sense but in a vibrant tangerine way.

Maehara narrows his eyes. It’s Asano.

His appearance is a little warped, due to the tank that separated the two but even then, Maehara can make out the purple in his eyes and the serene look on his face. He looks at peace, which is a stark contrast to his spiteful look from earlier today.

Maehara walks around the perimeter of the circular tank, standing back far enough to properly hide in the dark. He keeps his eyes on Asano.

Today’s events are still fresh in Maehara’s mind, Isogai’s worried face still ever present. There’s a flame deep within him and he has half a mind to go over and give Asano a piece of his mind for what he did (or rather, what he almost did).

But this is not Kunugigoaka and Asano had disappeared for a while after the exhibition match and when he had returned, there was ambulances at the school and blood on his tracksuit and E Class, despite being E Class, were not _that_ stupid. Also, if he did say anything to Asano, Isogai wouldn’t be happy with him so it’s probably better to watch from afar.

Which is fine. Maehara doesn’t keeping his distance.

Then, Asano holds his head in his hands and suddenly, Maehara feels like he’s intruding on something he’s not meant to see, a rare moment of vulnerability seems _personal._

A part of Maehara feels bad, feels bad for Asano, feels bad for himself for being here at this aquarium at this time, feels bad for the both of them that this shitty, neon aquarium is some sort of safe haven.

He feels like he shouldn’t be here, and he feels like he can’t leave either. It’s a strange paradox.

As he looks for his Airpods, his receipt from the subway falls out, dancing lightly towards the floor. He goes to reach for it and catches a glance at Asano again, still with his head down. An idea forms in his mind.

He slips out a pen from his pencil case and scrawls hastily on the back of the receipt ‘ _it’s going to be okay_ ’ and if he were to be honest, Maehara doesn’t know if it’s all going to be okay for Asano but what’s important is if the other believes it’s going to be okay.

The hardest part is slinking around the tank, but assassin training has done Maehara well and Asano’s too busy having a…. Moment to see Maehara slip the note beside him.

Maehara leaves the aquarium, with a weird feeling in his stomach. He doesn’t look back at Asano.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/waspfactor) :))
> 
> to warm my head? a hat  
> to warm my hands? gloves  
> to warm my heart? maesano
> 
> NOAH STOP PRETENEDING TO BE ME


End file.
